Episode 17: Just the Stats, Fats
"Just the Stats, Fats" was originally released on August 9th, 2010. Description This week's episode is brought to you in stunning HIGH DEFINITION 360 DEGREE OMEGA-AUDIO, thanks to the acquisition of a new microphone for Travis, paid for by contributions from listeners like you. Assuming, of course, that you bought a T-Shirt or App. We feel the improved quality was the only missing ingredient keeping us from total podcast domination. Well, that and general laziness. Suggested Talking Points The mane event, a touch of slavery, stalker/stalkee, embraces, algebra follies, Bs before Hs, The Biggest Loser, a PSA Outline 00:24 - Intro. Travis takes off his pants in perfect audio clarity. 02:36 - I have a mane of hair that helps break the ice with nearly everyone I meet. Lots of people recognize me because of it, but I want a job and looking the way I do, no one will employ me. Should I sacrifice popularity for a job, or remain penniless yet cool? 04:36 - What can I do to build my confidence, so I can go out there and meet some new ladies around my age? Or is focusing on school and work now, meeting someone if I’m lucky, an okay strategy for the next couple of years? It’s not like I’m desperate for some action, I just wonder if I’m making a mistake by not going out there and making myself available. - Kevin 08:02 - Y - Sent in by mrdrmuffin, from Yahoo Answers user Terra Mission, who asks: When i move out i want to adopt a whole family from Ethiopia ...? I have a heart for starving children and I'm about to move out and I'm getting a 149 acre home and i plan to have a farm but i would like to help a family out and adopt a whole family and build them there own little house on my land and share a little bit of land for them , i was wondering if they would let me take them out of their country without a passport or ... 10:29 - Is it okay to pee in the bathroom sink if you’re drunk? I ran the faucet for a while, if that helped. Peace. - Nick 12:47 - Hey, guys! I’m in love with my best friend of two years, and I’m not sure if she likes me back. Any advice? 14:22 - Y - From an anonymous Yahoo Answers user who Griffin calls Gally McKlar... David, who asks: ♥♥♥ Does a woman ever love a stalker? A stalker who stalks 24/7 from childhood to adulthood??? For 5 long years...... Update: I mean from teen to adult age..... 16:37 - I’ve wanted braces for a couple of years now, and have finally gone to the orthodontist. I was expecting to pay around 1800 to 2000 marks, which, even at that amount, would be really difficult for me to pay. But once I got to the orthodontist, he told me it would cost 3200 lira/Euro/pounds to have braces. This amount would mean a huge commitment over 2 years of my life. I’m only 18 and want to go to university next year. My teeth are not extremely crooked, but they defiantly need braces. Should I plunge into debt for a couple of years for the reward of straight teeth, or wait it out until I’m 24-25, or maybe never? I don’t know who to ask. Please help. Thanks! - David 20:20 - Brothers Three, help me out. At the moment, I’m in an algebra class I failed last year, and I got stuck with the same old bag lecturer. I need to pass this class to get my engineering degree. - Josh 23:00 - I’m having a bit of difficulty with the “bros before hos” rule. The majority of my friends happen to be female, and I only have a few male friends. Would my female friends be considered “bros” and my male friends “hos”? Thanks for your help. 26:06 - Twitter user Late to the Fad asks - If MBMBAM is pronounced “Ma-bim-bam,” are the fans “Ma-bim-bambinos”?The title goof appears in this section. "MBMBaMbinos" has indeed become the defacto name for fans of the podcast. 27:55 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user I Look So Good Without You, who asks: Is there was a disease and it killed everyone on this planet except you and some other person who was ugly? it didnt kill you two because u were both immune to it... kinda like in the movie "i am legend" would u kill yourself?? or would u continue living and have a sexual relationship with that one ugly person ?? 30:02 - Hey MBMBaM! I’d really like to have one of my questions answered on the show, but my life isn’t interesting enough that I have any questions. Is there any way you guys can help me out to come up with a question to ask you? 33:26 - I have a two year old son who is awesome, and lately I’ve been thinking of having another one. Ever since I was a little girl, I only wanted one child, and now I’m not sure if I want another child, or if I miss having a baby because my son is getting older. What to do? 38:58 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Seachel, who asks: Whats the difference between anorexic and balsamic? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes